


Скучных у нас нет

by MsFlaffy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ADHD, Alternate Universe — Canon Divergence, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Piercings, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy
Summary: Порой Энношита слышит: «Да он же псих ненормальный», но в ответ только пожимает плечами. Такая ерунда, право слово.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини R — NC-21 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Скучных у нас нет

— Юджи?.. — зовет Чикара в тишину квартиры, но ответа нет. Само по себе это ничего не значит, так что Чикара разувается, кидает куртку на вешалку — промахнувшись, как всегда, — и проходит в гостиную, а оттуда в спальню.

Где Юджи и обнаруживается: скрючился за маленьким столиком весь в музыке и набросках — потому и на телефон не отвечал, и сейчас ничего не слышит. Чикара огибает столик, появляясь в поле зрения Юджи, и тот вскидывает голову, радостно стаскивает наушники.

— О, Чика! Ты сегодня рано! Или поздно?.. — он озадаченно окидывает взглядом ворох набросков, частично сбежавших со стола и разлетевшихся по комнате. — Я что-то заработался.

— Вижу, — Чикара думает, как лучше ответить. — Скорее поздно. Ты ужинал?

— Нет! — Юджи от души потягивается и встает. — Иди в душ, я что-нибудь соображу.

Когда Чикара выходит из душа, его ждет разогретое карри. Они оба сносно готовят, но Юджи в погоне за новым оригинальным вкусом иногда слишком увлекается. Эту порцию готовил Чикара, однако от сюрпризов никто не застрахован: фантазия может включиться в любой момент.

— Я почти закончил серию, — говорит Юджи, и Чикара мысленно делает себе пометку: отдать дизайны клиенту. По заказам Юджи давно перестал работать, потому что слишком часто срывал сроки: то вдохновения не было, то с творческой частью все складывалось отлично, но результат до заказчика не доходил. А что, нужно было еще куда-то отправить? Зачем? Работа же сделана. Теперь есть клиенты, которые согласны принять ворохи иллюстраций по готовности. Хотя бы от внешних конфликтов это избавляет, а внутренних хватает и так. Порой Юджи даже не замечает, что давно ничего не делал, а порой это не дает ему покоя, и он тихо шепчет Чикаре на ухо:

— А вдруг я больше никогда не придумаю ни одного дизайна, Чика?..

Но, заинтересовавшись чем-то, он неизменно черпает вдохновение в новом опыте, и в один прекрасный день Чикара возвращается домой к горе изрисованных листов. Потом интерес проходит, и все начинается по новой.

Пока Чикара задумчиво ковыряется в своей тарелке, Юджи сметает все карри и добирается до телефона. 

— О, ты мне звонил. Я не слышал, прости.

— Да, я понял. Ничего страшного.

— Хммм, погоди… — Юджи хмурится. — Черт, мы же… Мы сегодня должны были в кино идти?..

— Угу.

— Ууу, блииин, — Юджи растекается по столу. — Прости!

Чикара сидит, подперев голову рукой, и смотрит на него. На короткий темный ежик на затылке, по которому так хочется провести ладонью. На серебряные колечки и гвоздики в ухе, количество которых периодически увеличивается — к счастью, в последнее время немного реже, чем раньше. На чернильные пятна на пальцах.

— Завтра сходим, — говорит он. — Покажи, что нарисовал.

***

— Эй, ммм… Эй! Стой! Шестой-кун!

Обернувшись, Чикара с удивлением увидел, что следом трусил Терушима Юджи. Да еще и призывно махал руками. Чикара остановился, подождал, пока тот с ним поравняется.

— Привет.

— Здравствуйте.

— Слушай, мммм, Шестой-кун…

— Энношита.

— Энношита-кун, ага. А я Терушима.

— Я знаю, — едва улыбнулся Чикара. 

— Ооо, правда? Ты запомнил? — оживился тот. — Ну и как тебе?

— Матч? 

— Я! Классно я ребят подговорил на эту штуку, да? Которую твои делали?

— Это синхронная атака, — машинально уточнил Чикара. — Да, здорово. Но ее тренировать нужно, поэтому у вас не получилось…

Было стойкое ощущение, что Терушима догнал его вовсе не для того, чтобы обсудить матч, да и вообще не собирался изначально интересоваться мнением по какому бы то ни было поводу. Поэтому Чикара вежливо ждал, пока мысль вернется в прежнее русло.

— Ну ничего, — беззаботно отмахнулся Терушима. — В следующий раз получится. Зато повеселились! С вами круто было играть! Ладно, удачи вам. 

Тут Чикара не смог не спросить:

— Вы для этого меня окликнули?

Терушима поморгал, потом вскинулся:

— А, точно! Я вообще про вашего капитана спросить хотел. Он крутой, да?

— Ну… да.

— Мне сначала показалось, что скучный. Но у вас скучных нет, похоже? А ты сам?

Чикара немного растерялся.

— Что — я? Скучный ли? Или крутой? Крутой, конечно.

— Жаль, не посмотрел на тебя на площадке, — вдруг вздохнул Терушима. — Оставили пару секретов на следующий год?

— Встретимся — узнаете, — не сдержался Чикара и подмигнул. — И покажете синхронную.

***

Наброски, как всегда, классные. Энношита перебирает листы, к некоторым возвращается, слушает объяснения Юджи, для чего подойдет тот или иной, где будет какой цвет. В конце концов один за другим рисунки снова перекочевывают на стол, а Юджи достает маркеры. Чикара садится рядом и смотрит, как среди черно-белой массы появляются сполохи цвета. Его это всегда завораживает.

— Как работа? — спрашивает Юджи. Он надеется на байки про странных или смешных пациентов, у них даже есть любимые персонажи, особенно из тех, кто появляется регулярно. Но сегодня был тихий день, и рассказать особо нечего.

— Скучно. А если сюда рыжего? Вот сюда.

Юджи прищуривается, склонив голову набок, потом ищет рыжий.

— Такой? Посветлее?

Чикара совершенно не умеет рисовать, но — как Юджи это называет — хорошо чувствует цвет. Поэтому приучил себя не стесняться давать советы.

— Ага, супер.

Это гораздо интереснее, чем сидеть в кино и слушать глупые диалоги героев. Просто Юджи любит, когда «все красиво взрывается». А диалоги он забывает сразу же.

И все-таки под шорох и поскрипывание маркера по бумаге Чикара задремывает и просыпается от попыток Юджи перетащить — или перекатить — его на футон.

— Я не сплю, не сплю, — отбивается он.

— Зато я сплю, — безапелляционно заявляет Юджи. Чикара сдается, подгребает под себя подушку, одеяло и Юджи, и засыпает.

***

— О, Шестой-кун! — услышал Чикара бодрый позывной, разнесшийся на весь двор. — ...больше не Шестой-кун.

— И вам здравствуйте.

Терушима ухмыльнулся и подмигнул.

— Вот и встретились. Что, раскроете парочку секретов?

— Посмотрим, как игра пойдет.

Порой Чикара вспоминал эту ухмылку — все чаще с тех пор, как стало ясно, что им снова предстоит встретиться с Джозенджи. Укай раздобыл где-то пару видео с их последних матчей, и в целом там они выглядели гораздо увереннее, чем в прошлом году. Играли так же креативно, порой неожиданно, порой безрассудно — но безрассудства было меньше, а просто непредсказуемых ходов — все больше, и они чаще заканчивались успехом. И не только потому, что сбивали противника с толку, но и потому, что попросту были хорошо исполнены. Одно смущало: во время разборов игровой тактики Джозенджи Чикаре приходилось заставлять себя думать больше о высоте прыжка и силе удара Терушимы, чем о том, как красиво этот прыжок смотрелся.

— Что-то я не видел у вас на матчах обещанной синхронной.

— Ага! — Терушима высунул язык, дразнясь, и штанга тускло блеснула, поймав свет. А Чикара почувствовал, как по рукам прокатились мурашки. Об этой штанге он тоже думал: прикоснуться к ней кончиком языка, обвести по кругу… Дурацкие мысли, забредавшие в голову в конце долгого скучного дня или после тренировок, когда тело расслаблялось наконец и напоминало, что у него вообще-то есть право на удовольствия, а не только на боль в мышцах. — Нашу синхронную еще надо заслужить, Капитан-кун.

— Энношита, — зачем-то напомнил Чикара, прекрасно зная, что Терушима снова забудет, как только отойдет или его окликнет кто-то из команды.

— Чикара, — ответил Терушима, и на сей раз усмешка была какой-то другой. Такой Чикара еще ни разу не видел. — Я помню. Вы уж постарайтесь.

Карасуно постарались, и Джозенджи ответили — на полную, всем, что у них было. Сумасшедший вышел матч, думал Чикара, кое-как упихивая форму в сумку. Руки подрагивали и не слушались. В какой-то момент Цучию, либеро Джозенджи, вкатился прямиком в скамейку, с которой прыснули в разные стороны тренеры, запасные и менеджер. Танака чуть не порвал сетку, Цукишима весь изошел ледяной яростью — Чикара видел, как он мысленно обрабатывал каждый новый прием, лихорадочно встраивая его в свою прогнозную сетку, или что там было у него в голове. Терушима все подзуживал своих, прыгал, подачами едва не выносил игроков с площадки. А один раз Чикара поднял какой-то совершенно безнадежный мяч, выдохнул и перед следующим розыгрышем оказался недалеко от Терушимы; тот посмотрел в упор, втянул воздух — ноздри как-то очень хищно дрогнули — и облизнулся. Уже после матча Чикара понял, что у него не встало в тот момент только потому, что он был слишком занят просчетом следующих ходов. 

— Эй, Капитан-кун!

Нарита с Киношитой переглянулись, потом вопросительно посмотрели на Чикару, но тот только рукой махнул.

— Идите, я догоню.

Терушима аж подпрыгивал от переполнявших его эмоций.

— Классный матч, ну! А ты и правда крутой, прямо ухх!

— Сомневались?

— Первое впечатление бывает обманчивым! — заявил Терушима. — Это я знаю.

— Рад, что удивил.

Чикара рассматривал его, почти не скрываясь. Вряд ли у них были шансы встретиться снова — и этот-то был, прямо скажем, невероятным совпадением. Жалко было откладывать яркую коробочку, даже не узнав, что внутри.

— Еще как. Кстати, я в прошлый раз забыл у тебя контакты взять, и потом весь год обзывал себя болваном.

Чикара посмотрел неверяще.

— Контакты?..

— Ну да. Ты же наверняка будешь в универ поступать? В Сендай?

— Да… Собирался в Сендай.

— Ну вот, может, пересечемся, я тебе покажу, что как. Идет?

Когда Чикара вернулся к своим, Киношита пихнул его локтем.

— Эй, я надеюсь, ты не сдал ему наши сверхсекретные тактики? Он же все расскажет кохаям.

— Какие там тайны, — отмахнулся Чикара и полез в автобус.

***

Чикара любит просыпаться, когда никуда не надо спешить. Поваляться подольше в медленно ползущих по футону солнечных полосах. Уткнуться Юджи в плечо. Сонное тепло тела, его особый аромат — уютный и в то же время возбуждающий — он тоже любит. Поднимается повыше, чтобы подхватить губами одно из недавно появившихся колечек в ухе, тянет — сперва совсем чуть-чуть, потом сильнее.

— Ммм, — Юджи медленно выбирается из сна, еще не совсем соображая, что происходит.

Чикара запускает руку под одеяло, наощупь находит штангу в одном из сосков — тоже теплую, нагретую телом. — Так, да…

Юджи выгибается, когда Чикара чиркает по соску ногтем — там, где плоть тоньше всего, и можно легко перекатывать ее пальцами, ощущая, как двигается под ней сталь. Юджи любит, чтобы было больно, но не так, когда слабая боль тянется и тянется или усиливается постепенно, каждый раз словно проверяя, выдержишь еще или нет. Ему нужна короткая, яркая, как прокол иглой: резкий всплеск — и расходящиеся от эпицентра круги, затихающие до следующей вспышки.

— Еще, Чика…

Главное тут — неожиданность, поэтому Чикара ласкает мягко, сдвигает одеяло в сторону и касается груди губами, подбирается ко второму соску, осторожно берет в рот, посасывает, пока Юджи не начинает ерзать. И еще немного. А потом прикусывает, и Юджи взвивается.

— Ооо, черт, черт…

Чикара обожает его доводить: медленно, планомерно, не поддаваясь ни на мольбы, ни на угрозы, которые сперва идут по нарастающей, каждая изобретательнее предыдущей, а потом резко теряют запал и образность, когда Юджи уже совсем перестает соображать и только стонет. Начинает Чикара всегда нежно, даже будто бы несмело: так можно? а если я прикоснусь вот так? а это ты мне позволишь? Юджи позволяет, и просит, и даже пытается перехватить инициативу, но Чикара привык в одиночку удерживать здоровых мужиков, корчащихся от боли; из его хватки так просто не вырвешься.

Потом, когда Юджи уже на грани, Чикара берет его: быстро, жестко, так, чтобы пронеслось вихрем по нервам, чтобы не успел ничего сообразить, ухнув в оргазм, как в прорубь. И чтобы потом долго расходились круги, совсем как от болевого укола, и затихали, оставляя слабость в мышцах.

Иногда он вспоминает, как Юджи серьезно подкатил к нему в первый раз, весь такой дерзкий, уверенный в себе. Рассчитывал, наверное, смутить, вывести из равновесия. Обычное спокойствие Чикары было для него как красная тряпка для быка. И в тот момент Чикара подыграл, совсем немного, но умудрился распалить еще больше. А потом буквально взял его, разогнавшегося, уложил в подушки и сделал все как сам хотел.

— Ну охренеть теперь, — невнятно простонал тогда Юджи, закрыв лицо руками. — Умеешь удивлять…

Чикара только посмеивался, хотя весь дрожал: когда лихорадка возбуждения отступила, он и сам немного удивился.

— А можно я в следующий раз тоже попробую? — спросил Юджи, выглядывая одним глазом из-за скрещенных рук. — Можно, можно?

***

Терушима выглядел каким-то… зеленоватым. В буквальном смысле. Чикара присел напротив.

— Все в порядке?

— Нет, — Терушима втянул в рот соломинку стоявшего перед ним коктейля и надул щеки, пустив по дну пузыри. — Все отстой.

— Что случилось?

После выпуска Терушима попробовал пойти учиться дальше. Оценки у него были в порядке, ума хватало. Вот только оказалось, что этого недостаточно. В школе увлеченность быстро проходила, но чаще всего с помощью друзей он успевал сделать проект, за который хватался с радостью, и учителя даже ничего не замечали. Некоторые, повнимательнее, просто делали скидку на неусидчивость, зная, что острым умом и увлеченностью многое можно компенсировать. Но в колледже друзей у него не было, а преподавателям было то ли неизвестно и непонятно, то ли неинтересно. 

Человеку, который привык делать все легко, так, чтобы еще и повеселиться в процессе, непросто оказалось привыкнуть к другому миру, вне знакомых школьных стен. Попытки найти работу — вернее, не столько найти, сколько удержаться на ней — тоже не увенчались успехом. Терушима что-то забывал, считал, это не нужно, или ему попросту надоедало, и он уходил сам. Но с каждым разом пожимать плечами и говорить себе «найду что-нибудь повеселее» становилось сложнее.

Родители заметили, что он стал скисать, взяли его под мышку и отволокли к доктору, помочь «бороться с депрессией». Родители были продвинутые, смотрели много американских сериалов, а там все проблемы решались правильным диагнозом и рецептом. Но они, наверное, не рассчитывали, что доктор поставит ему не депрессию, а СДВГ.

Чикара выслушал это все в состоянии легкого ужаса. Он так закопался в учебу, что ни с кем из друзей не встречался, только списывался или созванивался иногда, но все, что ему говорили, влетало в одно ухо и вылетало из другого. Память была до отказа забита названиями мышц и сухожилий, дозами лекарств и длинными латинскими названиями. Теперь он смутно припомнил, что Терушима казался не таким зажигательным, как обычно, но это легко было списать на… он и сам не помнил, на что. Нормально ведь было быть — не зажигательным, скорее уж энергия и искры выбивались из привычного.

— И что? Будешь продолжать?

Терушима пожал плечами, поморщился.

— Честно говоря, толку мало. Голова болит постоянно, — он поднял руку, предупреждая вопросы. — Да, говорил, и да, меняли дозы и сами лекарства, но…

Чикара смотрел на него, не зная, что сказать. Теперь, вблизи, контраст был разительным. Как же нужно было заучиться, чтобы не заметить этого в голосе по телефону. Он лихорадочно рылся в памяти в поисках любой информации по СДВГ. И подумал: я бы сделал все, что в моих силах, только бы он опять стал таким, как прежде. Но как было об этом сказать?

— Либо я буду проебывать все сроки и маяться от скуки, — заключил Терушима, когда в бокале уже не осталось ничего, чем можно было бы пускать пузыри, — либо мучиться мигренью и ничего не соображать. И толку от меня, что так, что так?

Чикара прикусил костяшки пальцев. Как было сказать?..

***

Они пробовали по-всякому, узнавали, что нравилось одному, что другому. Изучили друг друга вроде бы, а все равно частенько находилось что-то новое, случайное. Фантазия Юджи не дремала и в постели, а Чикара всегда был готов попробовать. Не все идеи были удачными, и количество историй, которые никогда и никому не расскажешь, росло, но уж если получалось… 

— Сегодня в вечер? — спрашивает Юджи, отдышавшись.

— Ага. Закончил вчера работу?

— Да! И уже поставил напоминалку! Сегодня отвезу.

— Хорошо.

— А потом в кино?

— Если только на последний сеанс.

— Тогда лучше завтра. Напоминалка! — Юджи тянется за телефоном, не может достать и машет рукой. — Омлет?

Может быть, он и поставит напоминалку. Может, потом не услышит, снова утонув в музыке и цветных пятнах. Но Чикара вспоминает его тогда, в период вечных головных болей и страха, страха перед выбором из двух зол, ни одно из которых меньшим не казалось. 

— Как ты справляешься, Чикара? — спросил как-то Киношита, когда они вместе смотрели видео, снятое в отпуске: новые случайные знакомые оказались экстремалами, а Юджи буквально вспыхнул, услышав их рассказы. Чикара даже не пытался отговорить его, только зашел в аптеку и взял себе легкий седатив. — Он же псих ненормальный, да еще и…

Чикара посмотрел на неопределенное движение рукой, которое, по сути, довольно верно описывало Юджи. Таким он и был: неопределенным, непредсказуемым, слегка ненормальным. А еще — находчивым, талантливым и ярким.

— Нормально справляюсь, — он пожал плечами и выключил видео. — Оно того стоит.

И сейчас, глядя на то, как Юджи снует по кухне, на ходу сочиняя суперкреативный рецепт омлета, он думает: напоминалки и пропущенный сеанс в кино — не такая уж большая плата.

Оно определенно того стоит.


End file.
